There is a printing system capable of printing a print file in any image forming apparatus without using a dedicated server for sharing the print file. In this type of printing system, when the print file is printed in the related art, a client terminal of a user first transmits the print file to all image forming apparatuses over a network. Subsequently, the user goes to any image forming apparatus, selects a print file desired to be printed, and prints the print file in the image forming apparatus.
However, in the printing system of the related art, since the image forming apparatus holds a plurality of print files, a load is applied to the image forming apparatus. In the printing system of the related art, since the client terminal transmits the print file to all of the image forming apparatuses over the network, a load may be applied to the network.